


Под серым льдом течёт река

by RitaBlanca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Helmstrolls, Memory Issues, POV Second Person, Rebellion, Time Players, Treat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Арадию сделали Навигатором. Недавно повышенный капитан Маллек Адалов получает командование своим первым кораблём.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Mallek Adalov
Kudos: 3





	Под серым льдом течёт река

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath Ice Grey, The River Runs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533675) by [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids). 



В процессе установки и после наступает момент, когда все, что ты способна постичь, - это боль и отсутствие боли.  
А затем наступает момент, когда шум судовых систем, навигации и физического принуждения становится единым с тобой в самой сути и в окружении тишины. Ты выкарабкиваешься из полусознательного состояния. Ты строишь раздел в своем разуме. С одной стороны, поток данных, слои кода и исходные данные, поступающие от каждого датчика и внутреннего монитора: температура, расстояние, скорость, местоположение, ускорение, мощность щита. С другой: ты.  
Время течет мимо тебя, каждая проплывающая микросекунда дискретна и неделима. С твоей стороны, это кажется очень простым - смотреть вперед и назад по вихревым потокам причинности и случайности, и было бы очень легко оставаться в неподвижной точке, которую ты нашла. Здесь тихо. Можно будет отдохнуть. Ты знаешь, что если ты покинешь её, ты не сможешь оставить то, что нашла, а тебя уже почти что совсем лишили себя. Но у тебя была причина быть здесь. Нет. Была причина, по которой ты должна была оказаться здесь. Разница тонкая, но существенная. У тебя есть цель, не заключающаяся в висении в кабелях, передающих импульсы, которые твой котелок регистрирует, но не контролирует.  
Ты погружаешься обратно в ручей, вниз через колонну штурвала и в проволочную сетку под атрофированными мышцами, контролируемую химию твоей крови, электрические узлы, вставленные в задней части черепа и вдоль позвоночника. Код - это новый способ мышления, язык, изучаемый при погружении, и его поток почти переполняет тебя. Но ты здесь будешь столько времени, сколько тебе нужно, и тебе больше нечего делать, кроме как тонуть, пока не научишься дышать, и выжидать, пока не научишься сражаться.  
В конце концов, боль сделала своё. Схема модификации поведения, предназначенная для предотвращения попыток внутреннего вмешательства, которые может использовать батарейка. Инженеры Империи не имели оснований для испытаний какого-либо тролля многократно и для его быстрой активации. Но когда ярость заключенного тела достигает предела, ты бросаешься в челюсти обработки только по той причине, что это просто то, что ты можешь контролировать. И настаёт момент, когда отвращающая петля обратной связи достигает своего пика и возвращается назад, когда ты чувствуешь, что твой органический разум воспринимается как дырка в стене, а остальная часть твоей системы вообще не понимается словами: нерациональное распределение памяти на стёршейся границе, где познание пересекается с кодом, серо-пустое пространство, где что-то было, но больше его там нет. Недостающий кусок, который ты не хотела потерять. Проход.  
Это работа, требующая терпения, медленный поиск уязвимостей. Ты однажды знала кого-то, кто когда-то в этом разбирался, хотя его имя и его лицо потерялись из-за шума вне твоего крошечного ядра себя. Тебе не хватает этого навыка, и инструментов, которые он имел, чтобы это осуществить, но ты знаешь основы его подхода, и ты им следуешь, прощупывая границы, пробираясь по углам и краям того, куда ход тебе заблокирован.  
Любую систему можно взломать, тебе кто-то сказал однажды, с достаточным количеством настойчивости и времени.  
А ты очень хорошо знакома со временем.

.

Последний капитан в длинной череде командных офицеров "Разрухи" ЕИС умирает через три перигея в ходе своей военной службы. Это, предположительно, случайность. То, что это произошло после того, как он довёл молодого бронзовокровного новобранца до критического состояния в приступе ярости, является потенциальным совпадением. На видеозаписи не видно ни потенциальных диверсантов возле неисправного клапана, вызвавшего взрыв, а также ни каких-либо ошибок в системах автоматического регулирования давления, и, следовательно, неисправное оборудование заменяется, как и сам капитан.  
Тролль, которого они нашли, чтобы заполнить место, слишком молод, чтобы командовать, особенно для лазурнокровки. Он отличился в битве над миром под названием Таумия 5, где один корабль в ключевой тактической позиции сделал разницу между тонкой победой и разгромом. Ты получаешь эту информацию из его личного дела, скорее со скуки, чем по какой-то другой причине. Ты отметила, что он силой захватил мост и ослушался прямых приказов, чтобы вместо этого он мог спрятать свой корабль в ледяных кольцах планеты - более рискованный и менее традиционный метод продвижения, и его начальство не ожидало, что тролль его касты и психологического профиля выберет именно такой. Позже он сказал во время разбора полётов, что один корабль, оставшийся в засаде, был единственным путем к победе. Они его не отбраковали. Они передали его тебе. Может быть, кто-то там в строю верит в проклятие "Разрухи", или, может быть - всегда есть такая возможность в империи, где ключевые исполнительные решения принимаются клоунами - они просто думают, что это смешно.  
Его первый офицер-поработиатор, безусловно, так думает, и даже не смотрит на то, что ее превзошел рангом кто-то моложе, меньше и ниже по спектру. Когда он ступает на мост, она хлопает его по руке достаточно сильно, чтобы он пошатнулся.  
«Надеюсь, ты любишь призраков, Адалов», - говорит она с неистово хорошим настроением. «А то на этом корабле есть несколько».  
Возможно, вы решишь полностью превратить этот корабль в корабль-призрак к тому времени, как закончишь с ним. Это не только вопрос гнева. Тебе нравятся призраки. Они - хорошая компания, и если ты считаешь, что сможешь отбросить ярость, оставив достаточно времени и расстояния, то, несомненно, мертвые тоже так сделают. Все вещи меняются, большинство вещей в конечном итоге будут прощены, и за пределами Империи есть неизведанные планеты и цивилизации, которые погибли задолго до рождения Альтернии. Ты хочешь их увидеть, ибо до тех пор, пока системы корабля могут поддерживать тебя и после, есть часть тебя, которая не хочет увидеть их в одиночестве.  
Но пока - нет, потому что была причина, по которой ты должна была оказаться здесь, и она не изменилась. Тебе просто нужно её вспомнить.

.

Новый капитан проводит некоторое время в нерешительности, когда впервые появляется на борту, возможно, из-за призраков, а может, и нет. Некоторым недавно назначенным офицерам нравится навязывать несколько наглядных уроков по послушанию, следя за тем, чтобы их подчиненные знали, что им не стоит бросать им вызов, и чтобы все ржавокровки на нижних палубах были в ужасе. Этот держит всё в себе. Он проводит долгие утра, сгорбившись перед монитором, бормоча себе под нос, впитывая кофе достаточно, чтобы убить меньшего тролля. Дуга его позвоночника, когда он сидит и копается когтями в волосах, приводит к срабатыванию твоего программного обеспечения для распознавания образов, но изображение, к которому оно стремится, отказывается сойтись. Ты можешь проверить, над чем он работает, но если это ~ATH, вы можешь убить его, поэтому ты делегируешь запись ввода из его скорлубука в подпроцесс и игнорируешь его.  
Ты ненавидишь его.  
Нет.  
Он тебе нравится таким образом, который не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто он есть, и все, что связано с пустым пространством в банках памяти, которое наполняет твой разум белым шумом всякий раз, когда ты пытаешься получить к нему доступ. Он тебе нравится таким образом, который причиняет боль.  
Иногда, в некоторых портах, он отправляет сообщения неизвестным лицам по зашифрованным каналам, которые исчезают при получении сигнала. Ты сохраняешь их в личном каталоге для изучения на досуге, но, хотя их шифровка трескается, как керамические осколки между твоими когтями, значение в закодированных фразах - нет. Ясно только одно: число, символ, грубая аппроксимация кандалов, и, ну разве это не интересно? Ты знала этот знак однажды так, как Маллек Адалов никогда не знал. Для него он означает бунт, и только. Для тебя он - пустое место, не найденный файл. Твои банки данных его не содержат. Ты перезаписываешь пустоту знаниями, с оттенком веселья: капитан и вундеркинд Маллек Адалов, симпатизатор низкокровкам, предатель Империи. Возможно, этот всё же протянет дольше трех перигеев.  
Но первое, что он делает перед тем, как начать играть в свои игры с восстаниями или даже распаковать свои сумки, - переписывает твои резервные сканеры и направляет их наружу. Ты ему позволяешь, больше интересуясь на данный момент наблюдением, чем вмешательством, но единственная важная информация, которую вы собираешь, это то, что у Адалова широкая сеть. Его программное обеспечение просеивает все, от передач отдаленных колоний миров до случайных электромагнитных колебаний, сохраняет и анализирует каждую частоту на скорлубуке, отключенном от каждой сети, кроме личной, к которой у тебя не должно быть доступа. Он ищет что-то в сигналах за пределами Империи, которые ты получаешь, слабые сигналы, едва отличимые от фонового излучения, и ничего из того, что ты находишь, просматривая журналы своей системы, не даёт тебе никакой подсказки, что же он надеется найти. Однако ты можешь распознать микровыражения, мелькающие на его лице, когда он просматривает результаты, баланс эмоций, который пошатнулся и все больше отклоняется от надежды к смирению.  
Однажды, когда он только закончил смену, он открывает свое персональное устройство связи и печатает:

SB: есть там кто живой;

Он никому это не отсылает, потом смеется и закрывает устройство, прежде чем даже призрак успел ответить.

.

Не прошло и трёх перигеев в его командовании, как Адалов решает опередить тебя по замене капитана.  
Вы остановились на станции на орбите над давно завоеванным миром, чтобы пройти ремонт после твоего последнего сражения, и его психическое состояние хрупкое. Ни он, ни ты не предупредили анклав сопротивления, пока он не получит приказ; не всем удалось ускользнуть до начала битвы. Теперь он сидит за своим скорлубуком с опущенной головой и застывшими плечами, движимый беспокойством, которое ты узнаешь, и то, что ты читаешь в коде, формирующемся в его машине, является саботажем. Ты находишься на грани желания наблюдать, как всё случится, но ущерб, который он мог бы здесь нанести, минимален, и мысль о том, что этот тролль со всей своей свободой и привилегиями пошлёт всё мурчащему зверю под хвост, вместо того, чтобы делать что-то полезное, внезапно вызывает у тебя беспомощную ярость. Он сломает несколько кораблей среди многих, нарушит некоторые линии связи, а затем умрет, а если твой гнев окажется напрасным, ты убьёшь его за это сама.  
Вместо этого ты открываешь его чат-клиент и начинаешь троллить snakeBytes. Это будет первый раз, когда ты заговоришь с кем-либо после твоей установки; если он ответит, это будет первый раз - если не считать техников, которые обожают болтать о своих бесконечных проблемах с квадрантами с пленной и не отвечающей аудиторией - когда кто-либо вообще заговорит с тобой.  
▯▯: привет

SB: прив;

Он запускает несколько команд, запускает сканирование, пытается отследить твоё сообщение. Нет причин не позволять ему. Искать-то нечего. Во всех смыслах ты - призрак в машине, и однажды был кто-то, кто получил бы море удовольствие от этой шутки, но -  
Ты прекращаешь этот подпроцесс. Он только и делает, что повторяется без разрешения.  
▯▯: я знаю, чт0 ты делаешь  
▯▯: тебе нужн0 0стан0виться  
▯▯: время еще не пришл0

SB: шозанах; ты вообще кто; время для чего;

▯▯: узнаешь

SB: я знаю одно; это не взлом;  
SB: моя система = герметична; и я заполнил все старые дыры в имперской безопасности, как только взошёл на борт;  
SB: дай угадаю, у тебя уже был доступ;

▯▯: да

SB: ты  
Он делает паузу на клавиатуре, затем начинает быстро печатать, как будто боится ответа.

SB: ты инопланетянин;

▯▯: нет

SB: ты ии;

▯▯: если тебе 0т эт0г0 станет легче  
▯▯: т0гда да  
▯▯: я к0мпьютер к0рабля  
▯▯: я д0стигла мудр0сти в с0бытии, не имеющем прецедента в ист0рии тв0ей империи  
▯▯: чт0 ни для к0г0 т0чн0 не к0нчится пл0х0 0u0

Он смотрит на то, что ты написала промежуток времени, который ты приближаешь к 37,8547 секундам, хотя ты можешь и десятичные дроби попользовать, если захочешь, перекрыв поток времени в немного другом месте. Это все произвольно, независимо.

«Если мне от этого станет легче, дерьмо», - бормочет он, его внешнее спокойствие опровергается резким повышением скорости кровяного насоса и электрической проводимостью. Ты его потрясла. И хорошо. Он заслуживает небольшого встряхивания.  
SB: э-э; так;  
SB: ты говоришь что = ты != ии; и ты != инопланетянин;  
SB: думаю, это значит, что я должен попытаться хотя бы хреново извиниться от имени всего флота;  
SB: но; судя по тому, что ты вообще умеешь общаться; если ты = то о чем я думаю; или о ком; тогда мой следующий вопрос таков  
SB: по шкале от 1 до брачного сезона; насколько нам пиздец;

▯▯: это к0личеств0 0пределяется п0льз0вателем

SB: значит, зависит от меня, насколько мне пиздец;

▯▯: так т0чн0 капитан 0u0

Он смеется так, словно его ударили в желчный мешок, это больше выдох, чем звук. Капитан Адалов, бунтарь, предатель, симпатизатор низкокровкам. Как благородно. Ты задаешься вопросом, что он думает о программе Навигатора, и волнует ли тебя это или нет.  
SB: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе; я серьёзно; вытащу тебя из этой фигни в следующий раз, когда мы доберемся до безопасного порта;  
SB: но; я не могу позволить тебе навредить экипажу;

▯▯: ты уже 0с0знал, чт0 у тебя нет выб0ра  
▯▯: п0пр0буй 0ткрыть дверь в св0ю каюту

Он этого не делает. Он сидит, положив когти на клавиатуру, достаточно долго, чтобы ты задалась вопросом, стоит ли тебе снова его побеспокоить. Ты уж собралась, когда он наклоняется вперёд, с пустым выражением лица и снова начинает печатать.

SB: ты говоришь, что я здесь в ловушке;

▯▯: м0гл0 быть и хуже  
▯▯: например  
▯▯: ты м0г бы 0казаться в л0вушке, и у тебя м0гли т0рчать пр0в0да из п0зв0н0чника

SB: да; с этим не поспоришь;

▯▯: ты м0г бы убежать, если бы п0старался  
▯▯: чт0 вынудил0 бы меня уск0рить м0и планы таким 0браз0м, к0т0рый парад0ксальн0 привел бы к результату, к0т0р0г0 ты надеешься избежать  
▯▯: или  
▯▯: ты м0жешь п0слушать

SB: хех; зачем тебе что-то говорить мне;

▯▯: п0т0му чт0 я тебе уже сказала  
▯▯: я знаю, чт0 ты делаешь  
▯▯: эт0 не п0дх0дящая т0чка для вмешательства  
▯▯: нек0т0рые вещи неизбежны  
▯▯: н0 не все  
▯▯: п0пр0буй 0ткрыть дверь в св0ю каюту

Он встаёт, ещё раз бросает взгляд на экран своего скорлубука, словно не решаясь его покинуть, затем спешит к двери. Панель безопасности мигает зеленым от его прикосновения, и дверь шипит при открытии. Ты видишь, как страх ослабляет на нём хватку, а затем удваивается, когда он задаётся вопросом, в какую игру ты играешь.

Это не совсем игра. И это не совсем не игра. Тебе любопытно, что он сделает.  
Ты отслеживаешь его по визуальному каналу, когда он целенаправленно продвигается по коридорам твоего корабля, и идёт не к мосту или рулевому блоку, как ты ожидала, а к блоку отдыха офицеров. Это тебя озадачивает. Изменение атмосферного состава корабля или понижение температуры за пределами рулевого блока до уровня, губительного для троллей, было бы тривиальным вопросом. Ты думаешь, что он это знает, и достаточно умён, чтобы не пытаться выдать твое присутствие. Он не стал менее пойманным в ловушку только потому, что он мобилен, и ты думаешь, что он тоже это знает.

В блоке отдыха сидят пара лазурнокровных лейтенантов, играющих в азартные игры в углу, да первый офицер бездельничает на диване, с её яркими клоунскими сапогами на платформе поддержки кофе и открытой бутылкой Фейго в руке. Адалов со вздохом падает на стул напротив нее.

«Итак, - говорит он. «Призраки». Теперь на него через плечо смотрит коренастый оливкокровный мальчик, недостаточно взрослый для вознесения. Не один из твоих.

«Так ты верующий?» Она ему легко и лениво улыбается. «Старшие не верят, но я-то знаю призраков. Меня еще на Альтернии парочка преследовала. Побочный эффект праведной преданности».  
Призрак за стулом Адалова показывает средний палец и обнажает маленькие острые клыки. Значит, один из её. Ты подумываешь сделать ребенку одолжение. Давненько на "Разрухе" не случалось инцидентов с лифтами.

«Злые иногда напоминают смеховуду», - говорит первый офицер. «Весь этот корабль иногда как будто злится». В ее голосе нет особых ноток беспокойства. Поработиатора ведь не так-то легко напугать.

«Да, - говорит он, - у меня создалось такое впечатление».

«Страшненькие лазурнокровные силы разума?»

«Интуиция капитана».

«Ну, вот тебе одна интуиция, хотя она не понадобится такому добрячку, как ты. Знаешь, какие офицеры здесь дольше живут? Те, которые добры к экипажу».

«Спасибо», - говорит он. «Думаю, это именно то, что мне нужно было услышать».

.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, он возвращается к своему скорлубуку, чуть менее напряженный. Он почти обыденно садится в кресло; прикосновение его пальцев к столу можно принять за скуку. Прошло еще 6,9032 секунды, прежде чем он отсылает тебе сообщение.

SB: они тебе дороги;

▯▯: нет  
▯▯: не пытайся п0ймать меня на блефе

SB: спокуха; я не пытаюсь ускорить твои планы; я просто;  
SB: я не могу помешать тебе убить экипаж; но;  
SB: у большинства из них тоже никогда не было выбора;

Он не включает себя в эту категорию, упущение, которое успокаивает тебя больше, чем ты ожидала. Является ли это правдой, не имеет значения. Сейчас у тебя больше выбора в том, что произойдет дальше, чем у любого из них, и они даже не осознают этого, хотя ты могла бы заставить их осознать это в любое время, когда тебя потянет на это импульс. Удовлетворение, которое ты получаешь от этого осознания, на удивление пусто.

▯▯: если тебя эт0 утешит, я 0чень терпеливая

SB: а чего ты ждешь;

▯▯: я не п0мню

Он больше ничего не говорит, но в тот день он плохо спит, просыпается после 18432,0947 секунд в воставанне и проводит все остальное время до начала смены, то хмурясь на сканирование частоты, то тщательно обыскивая всё, что можно найти на навигаторов за пределами официальных каналов. Ты с некоторым удивлением отмечаешь, что ему удалось откопать запрещенную статью о методах физической реабилитации одного медбраковника со смертельным диагнозом идеализма и шлёшь ему дружеское предупреждение, прежде чем он что-нибудь учудит.

▯▯: если ты п0пытаешься извлечь меня без разрешения, я выжгу тебе глаза 0u0

Ты размышляешь, пытаешься ли ты его напугать или разозлить. Но ранние вечерние технические характеристики и хирургические снимки уже сделали своё дело, и он только устало кивает и отсылает быстрый ответ:

SB: не без разрешения;

Его смена прогрессирует без сбоев. Инцидентов с лифтами не было.

.

Вы медленно вылетаете из этого мира, пролетая незаметно, очищаете обитаемые спутники, когда новые приказы отклоняют вас от курса.

На первый взгляд, сообщение передается с лёгкой уверенностью: "Разруху" призвали помочь в подавлении незначительного восстания, не представляющего реальной опасности для Империи. Ожидается, что победа будет быстрой и беспощадной. Преуменьшенное дополнение таково: инженеры должны перенаправить всю имеющуюся мощность на двигатели и выжать максимальную скорость из твоего органического каркаса, не сломав тебя при этом. Голос Адалова напряжен, когда он передает этот приказ, но ты подчиняешься. Как будто ты можешь сопротивляться. Твои нервы - это живые провода, твой разум потрескивает и поет электрическим огнем, и ты летишь так, как никогда раньше не летала. Больно. Ты почти забыла, что такое боль. В этом есть странная слава, которую ты не можешь забыть, даже если попытаешься.

Ты полетишь в бой, как только закончится последний переход.

Адалов умеет читать между строк так же, как и ты, хотя, что он думает о ситуации, в которую он попал, сказать сложнее. Его дыхание контролируется, его биосигналы неустойчивы. Он шагает по длине каюты и обратно, затем возвращается, как он часто делает, к своему месту за столом.

▯▯: ты б0ишься

Он не печатает ответ. Он откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит вверх, словно надеется увидеть больше, чем чистый потолок из пластали. Ты можешь показать ему звезды на его мониторе, но даже если ты растолкуешь ему всю сложность твоих показаний, он никогда не сможет воспринять их так, как ты. Когда он снова говорит, он говорит вслух, и его голос спокойный и тяжелый.

«Тролли, которые мне нравятся, завтра умрут. Я понимаю почему. Я уже осознал, что у меня нет выбора.

Это почти прощение, как ты полагаешь. На один жестокий миг тебе хочется отказаться, потому что, если ты позволишь ему простить тебя, ты не уверена, что сможешь помешать себе простить его. Но он еще не прекратил говорить, и его слова на аудио притягивают ваш разум, как гравитация, даже когда остальная часть тебя прорезает горящий путь в пространстве.

«Иногда я вижу битву. Она крутится у меня в голове, как симуляция. Все пути, которыми она могла пройти. ”

▯▯: ты не представляешь, как разбиваешь повстанцев под своим хорошо отполированным имперским сапогом?

«Я вижу путь вперед».

▯▯: ты видишь время

«Это как река», - говорит он. «Есть притоки. Ответвления. Знаешь, я ведь солгал. Над Таумией, когда я сказал, что других путей к победе не было. Тот, который я выбрал, не был необходим, но я знал, что он приведёт меня сюда.  
Пока он говорит, его когти летают по клавиатуре, излагая сообщение, предназначенное для тебя.

SB: так !=легко победить;  
И где-то слышится эхо, звук или память, напоминание, что было время, когда ты была больше, чем просто оборудование; под ледяной серой пустотой потерянных данных, под разрушительным воздействием чего-то более глубокого.

(только так мы сможем победiiть)

Так мало из того, что ты о себе помнишь, но прошлое не никуда не делось - как ты могла забыть, что прошлое никуда не девается? Ты представляешь, как стряхиваешь с него осколки и кости, и спрашиваешь, потому что думаешь, что тролль, которым ты была, хотел бы знать:

▯▯: п0чему ты пр0д0лжаешь сканир0вать звезды

SB: у меня  
SB: был друг;  
SB: он = где-то там;  
SB: я не знаю, увижу ли я его вновь;

Белый шум становится всё громче, заполняя твои слуховые и визуальные отверстия, до тех пор, весь твой мир не превращается в жар, полет и шум, и обработка прерывается. Где-то далеко твоё тело изгибается в своих волокнистых цепях и испускает вокализацию, которую ты считаешь яростью или болью, и инженеры спешат смягчить псионическую волну, но ты вернулась в неподвижную точку, туда, где встречаются прошлое и будущее. Ты обращаешься к вихрям, и там ты находишь не только свое имя.

Адалов сидит за столом, неподвижно так, как тролли с телами иногда попадают под удар грома или выстрел. Весь свет в его блоке погас, кроме бледного свечения экрана его скорлубука, и мерцающий свет на лице тролля знакомый - темные и взъерошенные волосы, нахмуренность сосредоточенности, страх и момент чуть позади страха, тот момент, когда принято решение. Твои камеры регистрируют его изображение в мельчайших подробностях, но он не тот, кого ты видишь.

Однако, ты пишешь Адалову три кратких слова, прежде чем позволить течению затопить тебя:

ВA: у меня тоже  
.

ДА: я сделаю это аа  
ДА: я должен  
ДА: только так мы сможем победiiть  
ДА: это будет не как призыв ок. я все еще буду свободен  
ДА: хех, это будет так круто  
ДА: я наброшусь на флот аки 2ребаный апокалипсис  
ДА: ты не захочешь это пропустiiть

И ты впервые вспоминаешь, какими мягкими были его волосы, мерцание его глаз, жар и хрупкие углы его лица между твоими ладонями, когда ты говорила ему тихо, нежно, зная, что он не слушает, что этого будет недостаточно.

.

Когда ты возвращаешься из темной реки, у тебя остается день гипердвигателя, а затем полдня, и половина снова с постоянно уменьшающимися интервалами. Стрела Ксеноха в конце концов достигнет своей отметки. До тех пор ты летишь, искривляя пространство-время, ведя себя сильнее, чем даже твои инженеры осмеливаются, потому что он был прав. Ты не захочешь это пропустить. Если есть одна вещь, которую ты не можешь себе позволить, это опоздать.

Адалов с промежутками спит и просыпается, пьет кофе и печатает сообщения, которые он не отправляет кому-то, чье местонахождение он не знает. Ты говоришь ему, что за границами Империи есть неизведанные планеты, и цивилизации все еще процветают, и, возможно, его друг жив на одной из них.

Ты очень терпелива, а он будет жить ещё очень долго, и, возможно, одной ночью вы вместе составите план космоса, но пока нет, пока нет, пока нет.

.

Повстанцы решили расположиться в поле льда и астероидов, которые окружают систему, где меньшие, более быстрые суда имеют преимущество, и засада - жизнеспособная стратегия. Они хорошо используют местность, глушители и приманки, чтобы прятаться, пока не будут готовы нанести новый удар.

Они проигрывают. Они медленно проигрывают, но конец будет таким же.

Когда ты выходишь из перехода, твои датчики замечают псионический выстрел, проделывающий дыру в Имперском эсминце, один-два удара красного и синего света, который разрезает щиты и расстреливает их в пух и прах. Судно наклоняется, выпускает атмосферу, отвечает на выстрел, погибая. Пятеро истребителей отклоняются от курса и устремляются в безопасное место, прикрываясь потрескивающим псионическим куполом. Три других вспыхивают в свете и пепле, исчезая с твоего радара в промежутке между секундами. Одного корабля на этот раз не хватит, даже флагмана, который соответствовал бы Линкору Снисхождения.

Но два корабля, один, чтобы удержать линию, а другой вылетает из гиперпространства позади вражеского флота, прорезая пустоту, как нож в темноте -

Ты отправляешь передачу на частной частоте на судно, которое идентифицируется как Бiiнарная Звездва, и ответ почти мгновенный, приветствие и заверение, и соскучiiлсясоскучiiлсясоскучiiлся, сплетенные вокруг друг друга на языке, который ты выучила.

Разумеется, думаешь ты, и сейчас тебя не наполняет ни ярость, ни восторг. Определенность. По всему кораблю закрываются двери, запирая солдат, техников и обслуживающий персонал. Тебе решать, что случится с ними дальше. А случится вот что: они выживут, чтобы сдаться. Троллям на других имперских кораблях не повезет, но они не твои.

На другом канале оживает коммуникатор Адалова.

AA: время пришл0

Время, как река, ветвящеяся и сходящееся, настолько близкое и постоянное, что ты почти чувствуешь темную рябь, стекающую по твоему корпусу. Он тоже это видит, приближается неумолимый поток и точка вмешательства. ДА нужен союзник. Адалову нужно место, чтобы выстоять. Тебе нужен тактик.

Улыбка, которая пересекает его лицо, когда он читает твоё сообщение, говорит тебе, что он у тебя есть.

SB: так точно, капитан; давай подожжём их;

**Author's Note:**

> Тренировка будущего переводчика началась.  
> Конструктивная критика приветствуется.


End file.
